<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-Mine For Always- by Mattias_Malfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209344">-Mine For Always-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattias_Malfoy/pseuds/Mattias_Malfoy'>Mattias_Malfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattias_Malfoy/pseuds/Mattias_Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-Mine For Always-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This hadn't happened in years. Draco got into a fight with Pansy and Blaise. He was so mad he could almost cry, but he couldn't. He had to keep it together, he couldn't break down, not here, not now, not in front of Pansy and Blaise.</p>
<p>Draco turned away from Pansy and Blaise and ran out of the Slytherin Common Room. He could feel the tears begin to weld up. He wanted to be somewhere where he could let out his tears and frustration, he needed to go to Harry. Yes, Harry was safe to be around, he always comforted Draco.</p>
<p>Draco ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room as fast as he could and said the password to the Fat Lady. Draco and Harry had been dating for about a year and a half now so Harry always gave Draco the Gryffindor password and Draco always gave Harry the Slytherin password. Draco climbed through the portrait hole and ran right into Ron. </p>
<p>"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, confused, and a little surprised.</p>
<p>"I need to talk to Harry, please."</p>
<p>"I think he's in his dorm studying," Ron said.</p>
<p>Draco walked towards the stairs. As soon as Ron disappeared through the portrait hole, Draco started running up the stairs as fast as he could without falling.</p>
<p>He reached Harry's door and opened it without knocking just as a tear rolled down his cheek. Harry looked up then closed his book when he saw Draco.</p>
<p>"Dray, are you okay? What's wrong?" Harry asked as he put his book on his dresser.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head. Silent sobs were shaking his body. Harry got up, ran over to Draco, and pulled him into a hug. He then sat on the bed, letting Draco cry into his shoulder. When he felt that Draco had calmed down enough, he lifted Draco's chin to make him look at him. He saw Draco's eyes, those beautiful stormy gray eyes that he had fallen in love with so long ago.</p>
<p>"You want to tell me what happened?" Harry asked, grasping Draco's hand to comfort him.</p>
<p>"Don't take it personally but, no, not really."</p>
<p>"It's okay, I understand." Harry brought his hand to Draco's face and wiped away a tear. "Do you want to stay here, with me tonight?" Harry asked, resting his hand on Draco's cheek.</p>
<p>Draco flinched at first but then he melted into Harry's warm touch.</p>
<p>"I would like that...if you wouldn't mind." Draco said quietly.</p>
<p>"Of course I don't mind." Harry leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Draco's lips. Their first kiss since they started dating, it was full of love and they feel even more in love with each other.</p>
<p>"How lucky am I to have found you?" Harry said, running his fingers through Draco's hair, pushing it back.</p>
<p>"I can say the same about you, Harry." Draco leaned in and softly kissed Harry.</p>
<p>Harry thought for a moment then put his hand over his heart. "When will you stop stealing things from me Draco?"</p>
<p>"I don't-...What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"You stole my heart, what's next, my last name?" Harry said in a fake serious voice.</p>
<p>"Maybe one day," Draco replied, giving Harry his signature smirk.</p>
<p>"I look forward to it."</p>
<p>Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and sighed as Harry embraced him back. Should he tell Harry what happened between him, Pansy, and Blaise? Harry calmed him down from his panic attack, not very many people could do that. Even his own mother struggled.</p>
<p>"They don't accept me...Pansy and Blaise..." Draco choked out.</p>
<p>It wasn't until Harry felt his shirt get wet, did he realize that Draci was crying again. He ran his fingers through Draco's hair and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for about ten minutes.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Scarhead."</p>
<p>"Anytime, Ferret." Harry watched Draco close his eyes and within a few minutes, he heard snoring. <b>How lucky am I to have found him? What would I do without him?</b> Harry smiled at Draco and lay him back on the bed.</p>
<p>"I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy," Harry whispered as he lay next to Draco.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>